Loving You
by cucumber-san
Summary: Alice has returned after all these years, but what happens when she meets the Hatter? Wine, fun, and lemons, of course!
1. Introduction

Greetings and welcome to my very first Alice in Wonderland fic.

I've read a great deal of AlicexHatter fics, and it's such an...odd coupling. But it just seems right.

So, without further ado, I give you my own AlicexHatter story...

'Loving you'

Introduction:

* * *

It had been nearly eleven years since Alice had left the magical world known as Wonderland. Of course, Lorina, her sister, had denied any existence of such a place.

"It was all a dream, dear sister. Now please stop pestering me, I'm trying to study," Lorina had said with a sniff.

"But it is real! IT IS!!" Alice shouted. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

"Alice!"

She cried out as a sharp smack landed across her cheek.

"There will be _no more_ talk of this Wonderland, _do you understand?_"

Alice's lowered her gaze to the floor, tears welling up in her icy blue eyes, looking crestfallen. It _did_ exist, it had to…

But over the years, her family had become reclusive, they thought her mad, avoiding contact with her. Alice spent most of her time in her bedroom, drawing and finding herself lost in thoughts of talking animals, Cheshire cats, and tea parties.

She spent so many lonely nights cooped up with nobody but her darling kittens for company, coming out only to eat and occasionally wander the gardens. Her parents removed her from the prestigious boarding school she had attended, convinced that Alice would disrupt the other children with her talks of imaginary lands.

So, without even her childhood friends to confide in, her emotions turned inwards. Alice became depressed and miserable. How was she to make a life for herself if she was thought of as crazy? She began sneaking out at night, searching frantically for the tree that held the rabbit hole, the passageway to her beloved wonderland, in its roots.

But, soon her attempts were discovered and she was locked away, iron bars fitted over her windows. Whenever her parents had company, Alice could hear their small talk that drifted from the library just down the hall from her bedroom.

"How is dear Alice? We haven't seen her in such a long time!"

And in hushed voices her parents would whisper, "Oh, she hasn't been feeling herself lately. We fear she isn't at all right in her head,"

Alice's anger would bubble over and she would wish even harder to be rescued, to be saved from this awful, awful place.

She soon got her wish, for one evening, after delivering her now cold dinner, one of the servants had neglected to lock her bedroom door. Before any of them knew it, she was gone, a pack slung over her shoulders and a smile on her face.

She was going back, nothing could stop her now…


	2. Loving You

Spoiler:...lemony goodness!

'Loving You'

* * *

Alice set out in the darkening night, her mind set on only one thing: Wonderland. Excitement tingled through her and she could just imagine herself beside a cool, gurgling stream, laid back in sweet smelling grass, not a care in the world.

It didn't take long to walk to the old tree where she'd been sitting with Lorina that first day she'd stumbled into Wonderland. Now, if only she could remember where the rabbit hole had been. After crawling around for nearly an hour, Alice accomplished little more than scraped knees and a rather torn dress.

She pulled herself up to rest against the trunk of an enormous tree, her pack held loosely in her hand. Alice sighed and leaned back against…nothing.

Disappointment turned into sheer panic as she toppled head over heels, landing rather hard in a dark, cold room.

"Hello?"

Alice's voice echoed back at her, making her shiver. She gave a start however as something soft and furry ran across her hand and scampered away.

"Oh! Please do come back! Wait, wait!" She cried as she got down on all fours and hurried after the dying sounds of the creatures scurrying.

It seemed to take forever, but the darkness soon turned to gray, giving light enough to see that she was in a tunnel. Alice emerged, blinking into a bright, moonlit forest. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her dress before starting forward.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my!"

Alice found herself sprawled on the ground, the soft blades of grass tickling her hands and she pushed herself up to see who she'd bumped in to, and found herself staring into dazzling brown eyes.

"Hello, my dear. May I help you up?"

A hand extended and she took it, and was righted.

"I'm so very sorry, rather clumsy of me," She apologized.

"No! No problem at all!"

Alice flashed the man a smiled that turned into a gasp as he stooped to pick up his hat off the ground.

"Oh! Mr. Hatter, is that you?"

"None other!" He said with a chuckle, as he placed his hat atop his messy hair. He'd looked much different than when she'd seen him last, older she supposed. _Handsome_, said a voice in the back of her head, but she shooed that thought away.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Alice, don't you remember Mr. Hatter?"

He brought his index finger to the corner of his mouth in apparent deep thought.

"Nope, can't say I recall," He gave her a goofy grin.

"Oh please, Mr. Hatter, you must remember! I came to your tea party once, with the March Hare and the little mouse,"

"Oh, Hare and I don't speak much these days. He claims that I broke his new watch, but it was in _dire_ need of some jam…"

He sighed, but his face lit up almost immediately, "Say, I do think I remember you! But you've grown, and you've finally given in to your hair,"

Alice's fingered the ends of her hair, it'd once been down to the small of her back. Now it was short, barely touching her chin.

"Yes, I grew quite tired of it being so long. It always tangled," She smiled again.

"Say, would you like to join me for tea?"

Alice was taken aback by this, "But Mr. Hatter, it's the middle of the night!"

"Is it? I hadn't taken notice…But tea is still tea, no matter what time you drink it!"

She nodded, "I suppose you're right,"

"You'll join me then?" He looked rather hopeful.

"Yes, I'd love to,"

He linked his arm into hers and led her back to his house. It wasn't far, and Alice found herself smiling as they walked. Lorina had been wrong. They were all wrong, because here she was in Wonderland, about to have to tea with a mad hatter.

Light spilled across the damp grass as they reached their destination, making Alice smile, for his lawn was decorated by large teapots, their tops off with flowers growing inside them.

"Here we are!" Hatter exclaimed, withdrawing a ring of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. It was bright and cheery, the furniture patterned in paisley, checkerboard, and spotty designs; pictures hanging slightly lopsided and a roaring fire in the magnificent fireplace.

"My, you have a lovely home," Alice wondered aloud, turning to face Hatter. He had on brown slacks with patches on the knees and a faded purple button down shirt under an old overcoat covered in colorful patches. He grinned from under his top hat, he had lines around his mouth and eyes, but Alice guessed he could be no more than twenty five.

"Wait here, I'll put the kettle on," He disappeared from the room and thumps could be heard coming from down a narrow hallway.

Alice wandered around his living room, his shelves were covered in teacups and knick-knacks. After a few lone minutes, Hatter reemerged into the living room.

"Can you believe it? I'm all out of tea!" He looked devastated.

"Oh dear!"

"Could I interest you in some wine instead?"

Alice smiled playfully, "Do you actually have wine this time? Last time you offered, you hadn't any to give,"

"No, no. I have a bottle right here,"Hatter held up the dark green bottle for her to see.

He presented her with two small flutes from his coat pocket and poured them both a good serving. While Alice sipped hers slowly, Hatter had downed his in a matter of minutes and was pouring himself another glass. Alice found this wine to be exceptionally good, not bitter as the kind she'd had at the dinner parties her parents had hosted when she was young. Maybe Wonderland grapes were much sweeter than those back home…

After her third glass, everything had become quite fuzzy. One can only imagine how Hatter felt, it having been his six or seventh. He'd lost count.

Alice snuck peeks at him through heavily lidded eyes, memorizing every curve of his face. She blushed deeply every time he caught her staring. Of course, Hatter had no idea what Alice was looking at, did he perhaps have a spot on his face? All the while, Alice wondered if Hatter had ever felt the touch of a woman.

"Mr. Hatter, I think…I think I'd enjoy cleaning up. I'm all…dirty. Could I borrow…some clothes?," She giggled, her cheeks flushed.

"Right! Clothes!" He jumped up only to trip over his feet.

Alice bent down and help him up, giggling again at his clumsiness.

"I'll be back…" Hatter stumbled around the corner and Alice could hear him stomping up the stairs. She poured herself another glass and felt everything get just a little more fuzzy and warm. Alice was the happiest she'd been in years, enjoying company with someone who didn't think she was crazy. She felt herself blush as she thought of Hatter's warm smile and twinkling eyes.

She didn't have long to herself though, as Hatter tripped back into the room carrying a bundle of clothing.

"Here! The bathroom is…upstairs…second on the left," He gave her that grin and settled back down to finish his glass.

Alice found the bathroom and gasped at the size of the tub. Why, there was room for at least five people in here! She turned the taps on and smelled all the little glass bottles of soap while she waited for the tub to fill. She picked out a sweet lavender smelling one before climbing into the warmth of the tub.

She lost herself for a while, savoring the wonderful feeling the wine had brought upon her, loving the feeling of her fingers massaging her scalp. When she was finished, she drained the bathwater and marveled at the softness of the towels. They were fluffy and felt wonderful against her pale skin.

Alice pulled clothes from the pile Hatter had given her, a blue shirt with buttons all down the front and on the cuffs, and soft baggy gray pants which she imagined he slept in. The rest she'd take back to Hatter…

She'd tried all the doors in the hallway with no success before reaching the one at the end, it had to be his room. She knocked lightly, and when no response came, she turned the knob and came face to face with a half naked Hatter.

Alice sputtered and dropped the clothes, his shirt had been discarded and his pants were undone, hanging loosely from his non-existent hips. The top hat was tossed carelessly onto the floor and his gray hair was sticking up every which way.

Hatter smiled at her, obviously very,_ very_ drunk.

"I-I'm soooo sorry," Alice squeaked.

"What?" He looked down at his exposed chest and laughed.

She couldn't help it, but seeing him like this made her feel…funny. Alice had never seen this much of a man before and it amazed her, she wanted nothing more than to feel the softness of his skin, to run her hands all over him.

Caught up in the moment, she took a few steps forward. The wine still intoxicating her, making her feel ever so excited.

"Mr. Hatter…may I…touch you?"

He looked puzzled, "I suppose…"

Alice tentively reached out, her senses in overdrive as her fingers made contact with his smooth warm skin.

She gasped, "You're so soft…"

"Are you…alright?" He wasn't sure what was going on.

Alice couldn't answer, she buried her head against his shoulder and was overwhelmed by his scent, sweet and musky, it only made her want more. She looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded over with lust. Hatter stared in wonder, nobody had ever looked at him that way before. Alice stood on tiptoes and, her eyes locked with his, kissed him softly on the lips.

Hatter's eyes widened in shock. The kiss was only brief and soon she was looking back at him, a pleased look on her face.

"Wh-what?" He felt as if a thousand butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. Alice smiled and blew out the lone candle atop his dresser, bathing the room in darkness.

"Alice?"

"I'm here,"

Alice pulled him down onto his bed so he was sprawled on top of her. Kissing him softly again, making an annoying, glorious feeling take up residence in his loins.

"What…what're you doing to me?" He sputtered.

"Loving you,"

Feeling quite bold, she slid her hand into his pants, settling on his already hardened member. Hatter gasped, he'd never felt like this before, every touch of her hand was wonderful and new.

"You can take my shirt off if you'd like," Alice whispered in his ear.

Hatter nodded, though it went unseen in the dark room, and fumbled with the buttons, making Alice moan every time his hands brushed her chest. When her shirt was tossed away, Alice grabbed his trembling hands and pulled them up to her breasts, resuming her ministrations to the bulge in his pants. Hatter instinctively squeezed and pinched, loving the feel of the soft globes of flesh.

But Alice wanted more, she pulled down the borrowed pair of pants and whispered for him to do the same. She pressed her naked body against his and smiled as she caught a glimpse of his face in the moonlight shining in from the window.

Pure ecstasy. Hatter's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His hands roamed, relishing the feel of her skin. He made his way down her hips and stopped at the junction between her legs, as if asking permission.

"It's alright, you can touch me,"

Hatter's hand slipped between her legs, rubbing against her wet lips, exploring every inch. Alice couldn't take much more, she grabbed him and pulled him closer, positioning his member between her parted legs. She grabbed his backside and pulled, causing him to push into her. Hatter gave a very loud moan, he' d never felt this good.

Instinct took over and he started a slow, steady rhythm, making Alice practically purr with delight. Hatter could feel the sweat beads form on his face as he sped up, getting the feeling that something amazing was about to happen. Alice was tightening around him, gasping and moaning, until she cried out his name, sending him plummeting over the edge into a tingly, warm bliss.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter…" She murmured before kissing his nose.

Hatter pulled out of her and lay back onto the bed, holding Alice close, never wanting to let go of this wonderful girl. He kissed her back, on the cheek before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Alice smiling to herself, thinking she'd finally found where she belonged…

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Constructive criticism is welcome...


End file.
